Angry Musings
by Sparkles of Youthfulness
Summary: Dark Ace sits alone in his quarters, “calmly” searching for answers to his many questions he has had since his first loss in battle against the Storm Hawks.


Hello, and welcome to my first ever Storm Hawks fic! I decided my first Storm Hawks fanfic HAD to be about Dark Ace (He's just too awesome to ignore! Well that and I didn't see any about him yet…), and depending on how well people like this, I may or may not write another one. Now, Enjoy!

-----

Angry Musings

By

Sparkles of Youthfulness

-------------

"Feh!" A voice spat, the sound echoing throughout the large room as he stormed into his quarters. Dark Ace growled in frustration, smashing his fist into a nearby wall. He continued to have a mini tantrum as he threw things around, venting his rage. Eventually he flopped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling in anger.

"Every single time!" He snarled, fists clenching as he glared murderously at the ceiling. "How is it they best me in every battle?! I'm the Dark Ace! I should be able to take out those puny Storm Hawks with one swipe!" He finished is momentary lapse of control as he stood, and with a loud, fury-filled yelled he smashed a nearby chair into small bits and pieces of firewood with a quick swing of his blade.

Dark Ace glared at the ceiling; as if he was blaming it for all the times he had fought the Storm Hawks, namely Aerrow, and lost. '_I joined Master Cyclonis because she guaranteed me that I would be so powerful that nobody would ever be able to stand in my way!_' He growled to himself, thinking back to when She had first recruited him.

Master Cyclonis had promised him unimaginable power and strength, which he had. He had defeated many of Atmos' most well known and powerful sky knights, but none of them been a match for his awesome strength and power. The only person he had ever acknowledged as a more powerful fighter was Master Cyclonis herself, which was the whole reason he had joined her in the first place!

But somehow, those puny children, who had probably never been in a real battle before, had managed to defeat him, AND Master Cyclonis herself! Did that make them more powerful than even Master Cyclonis?

'No,' He thought as he quickly revoked that thought, thinking back to the battle and the incredible luck the Storm Hawks seemed to have. It had been purely luck that had saved those children from a horrible, gruesome death. If Aerrow, the annoying brat, hadn't dodged Her attack, than his two little friends, whatever their names were, wouldn't have broken free of Master Cyclonis' machine, and that idiotic Sky Knight never would have destroyed his Master's machine with his friends inside. It was most definitely pure luck.

'_Those fools never would have survived a_ real_ battle with Master Cyclonis._' He thought, denying with his whole being that anyone could ever beat Her. '_They were just lucky. If they hadn't broken Master Cyclonis' machine, she would be ruling all of Atmos by now._' He was full of confidence at this, and considered it to be a fact. '_There is no way anyone, let alone a ragtag bunch of weak little children, could EVER defeat Master Cyclonis._'

'_But still_,' He thought, frowning angrily, '_that same bunch of ragtag, weak little children can defeat me! It makes no sense!_'

Thinking of all the losses he had suffered, he pondered on why he still stayed with the Cyclonians, besides, of course, Master Cyclonis. What would happen if she wasn't there?

Dark Ace quickly decided. There was no decision to make, really. '_The only reason I fight for Cyclonia is because of Master Cyclonis._' He declared to himself. '_She is too strong to ever be defeated. She will rule, and then those Storm Hawks will regret ever being born._'

He smirked to himself, thinking of the day when he would crush the Storm Hawks, and Master Cyclonis ruled all of the Atmos. '_And what a glorious day that will be._'

-------------

So, what do you think? I'm hoping it turned out good (I can't decide for myself…) I think I made Dark Ace out as kinda whiney... ' Please give me some feedback and tell me if I should write anymore fanfics for the Storm Hawks category! I'm planning on writing a long-term, novel length Storm Hawks fic if this turns out well.


End file.
